The Sky Without Its Elements
by SaberOfCoxai
Summary: What is the sky without its elements? Without the storm, rain, mist, cloud, thunder and sun; what is the sky without them? Nothing. "Where are your guardians, Vongola Decimo?" A story that features what would happen if Tsuna is without his guardians. Inspired by many Abandon!Tsuna fanfics. There would be some OC, but not too much. Hope you enjoy desu !
1. Chapter 1 - Am I abandoned?

**Disclaimer Notice! **I disclaimed everything...excluding this plot twist and some OCs...

**Author's Note! J**ust another what if story for KHR...Hope you **review** guys!

* * *

Chapter One: **_Am I abandoned?_**

Everything has ended. There were no rival famiglias that threatens the Vongola, no ring-conflicts, no future-past time travels, no misunderstandings, no past-guardians that wants to disposed them, no representative's war, _nothing_. Tsuna sighed as he engulfs the sight before him. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's better for a conflict to arise, maybe in that way...they'll...come back..." Tsuna shock his head upon hearing his own thoughts. "Come on! Tsuna! Don't be selfish!" he tried reasoning out with himself.

He packed his unfinished bento* and decided to just lie down, his eyes laid upon the _empty sky_. "What is the sky without anything?"* a single question crossed his mind.

"Don't be stupid Tsuna! It was your own fault anyway...You dragged them into this mess! You endangered their life! Don't you think it's about time you gave them their own life back...?"

A single tear fall down in his cheeks upon hearing his own thoughts. He sniffed as he tries not to break down. _"It's for the best..." _he unconsciously said aloud for only his ears to hear, hoping it might heal the pain inside.

The bells ring. "Lunch time is over!" he thought to himself. He stood up and brushed his uniform before heading downstairs and into his room. As he walked pass the hallway, he came across with Hibari. He smiled upon seeing his presence. He was about to open up a conversation when Hibari glared at him. "Go back to your own class, Sawada before I bite you to death" he said. "HHIIIEE!" he screeched before heading towards his classroom. Hibari just stared at the figure before heading towards his destination, wherever that might me.

Luckily for Tsuna, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. So, he went to his seat and placed his bento back in his bag. A few minutes before the teacher arrived, Gokudera entered the classroom. He was carrying pieces of papers with some kind of notes written on them and some mystery magazines, also. Gokudera sat on his chair, with a face full of excitement. "G-gokudera-kun..." Tsuna only managed to whisper. Somehow, he doesn't have the courage to start a conversation with his storm. He sighed. He kinda missed how Gokudera would always ask for his attention.

_When he entered the room, Gokudera immediately yelled "Jyuudaime! How was your day?!". He stood up and ran towards his direction. Tsuna sweat drop. "There's nothing much to happen inside the bathroom..." _

_Yes, Tsuna just went to the comfort room in five minutes. So, I don't think odd things would happen in just five minutes. "Sawada! Gokudera! Sit down!" the teacher yelled. Tsuna immediately sat down while Hayato just 'tss'. "G-gokudera-kun..." Tsuna whispered. Upon hearing his boss called his name, he sat down. He only follows Tsuna anyway. _

"Past is past..." he muttered only for his own ears to hear. The teacher entered and started talking about the lesson. When all of a sudden, the door was slide opened. A laughing Yamamoto showed up. "G-gomen...sensei*" he said while grinning. The teacher just sighed before allowing his late student to head for his seat. Tsuna just followed Takeshi's movement hoping that he _might _notice him in some way. But, alas...the baseball star was too busy thinking about the upcoming tournament. Takeshi reached his seat and sat while opening a book in the process. Tsuna expected for his storm to scream at Yamamoto and questioned him for his reasons for being late in the class. But, nothing came. Nothing happened.

Tsuna just let out a heavy sighed trying his best to calm his emotions down. The class ended without him having the chance to talk to even one of his guardians.

Tsuna was on his way towards the gate when he noticed a lightened room in the third floor. "It must be Gokudera staying late...wonder what's he's up to.." so he placed his shoes back into the locker and left his bag in it. "I'll check on him just in case..." he thought while climbing up the stairs.

He was a few feet away from the door when he heard a series of laughter. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he focuses on hearing their conversations.

"Yay! What an outstanding discovery that is!" he heard a female voice. "You're really great Senpai!" it added. "This was nothing!" he heard his storm answered back. "But, we never knew that such things exist!" another member said. "Of course you wouldn't baka!*" he heard Gokudera answered back.

He giggled softly upon hearing his storm bickered back. That was his attitude anyway, even _he_ can't change that side of him. "Gokudera will always be...Gokudera..." He was cut off in his thoughts.

He never changes right. He always bickered at the things he doesn't like. He would always yelled at Lambo and Yamamoto for being stupid; he would always yelled at Onii-san (Ryohei) for being too loud even if he, himself, is being too loud also; he would always snickered and yelled insults at Hibari who in return would just ignored his comments; he would always denied Mukuro being one of his guardians because Mukuro always proclaims that he wants to possess my body that results for getting Gokudera's mistrust; and he would always proclaimed himself as my right-hand mind. He would always be at my side. No matter when, where. _He would always be Gokudera._

The pain inside his chest was too much for him to bear. Just remembering his past, just remembering all the laughter they shared, just remembering the times he was left alone. It was all too much! Tsuna fell on his knees as he grabbed his chest. He let those uncontrollable tears fell down his cheeks. "No, I must not..." he uttered to himself while he tried his best to calm down.

"No...I must not...ruin...their life..." he repeated to himself while he walked down the stairs, his hand still clenched tightly on his chest. Finally, he reached the ground floor. He took his bag, changed his shoes and headed for the gate. When he was about to leave, he saw some lights in the field. He went there to check what was happening and found some of Yamamoto's baseball team players. He tried to approach them to see if Yamamoto was with them.

"A-a..ano..." he said softly, still hesitant if he should ask them or not. Before he gathered all his remaining courage, a player who was taller than him appeared behind and pushed him on the ground. The two players who are chatting which each other turned around to see Tsuna on the ground trying to stand up and their co-player smirking behind him.

"Well...well...well...look who we have here...Dame-Tsuna*" one of the player said. "What are you doing here, Dame-Tsuna?" the one on his right added. Tsuna felt weak because of the emotional break-down he just experienced recently, but he managed to sit up, much to his delight. "A-ano...I j-just...w-wanted to ask...i-if Y-yamamoto..." his stuttering sentence was cut off when the tallest guy punched him in the face. "Don't you dare!" he yelled at him. Tsuna was speechless. "W-what are you talking ab-about?" he asked him, again stuttering.

"Tss...Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna ne...?" the one in front of him said. Tsuna turned his gaze to the two people standing in front of him. He gulped, somewhat afraid of the next words their going to say. "Dame-Tsuna! Didn't you know that it was you! You're the main reason why Takeshi-nii couldn't play baseball any longer?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "We realized that when Takeshi-nii is with you, he doesn't come to the club more often and didn't play baseball anymore! When he met you, he no longer plays baseball..." the other one said. "And that's why we always lost!" the tallest said. "Cause' Takeshi-nii was never around to help us win the game! You we're the reason he stopped playing baseball, haven't you noticed it yet?!" the right guy said.

Tsuna's eyes widened as those words sucked in. He remembers the time when he asked Yamamoto on why he didn't play baseball. He just smiled his signature grin and replied "Well...I need to train with swords so that I can protect you...and our family..."

_See, you are the reason for everything. _

"T-tsuna?!" he heard someone screamed his name. The three baseball players flinched upon hearing that voice. Yamamoto approached the four and went in the center to help Tsuna stood up. "T-tsuna...are you okay?" he asked his boss. Tsuna's eyes we're shadowed by his bangs so it was hard for him to read his expression. "What did they do to you?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna didn't know if he should be happy or not now that his best friend showed up to help him. He knew that if he told Takeshi what happened, it would just ruin his trust among his fellow members, and that might the main reason they'll lose the game. _He _would again be the reason why Yamamoto would either restrain himself from playing baseball or lose his concentration on the upcoming game. No, Yamamoto should always treat his fellow members as his friends. If he were to break that relationship among their team, then how are they supposed to win the tournament. And so, Tsuna faked a smile...a giggle.

"Gomen ne, Yamamoto...I slipped...They helped me though..." he said while he stood up and brushed the dirt from his shirt. Yamamoto was speechless, he can't tell whether his lying or not. Tsuna let out a heavy sighed before taping Yamamoto's shoulder and stared at him. "Yamamoto, good luck on your game, be sure to win okay?" he said with a heartwarming smile. Yamamoto's face lights up. He stood up. "Ahahaha! Thanks Tsuna!" he said while placing both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded before picking up his bag and heads towards the gate. "Thanks" he said as he bowed down and waved at them goodbye will wearing his smile.

"Tadaima!" he said as he reached his house. Silence answered back. He sighed before heading towards the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_ I'm sorry for not being able to go home today, truly! I know this is so sudden, but one of our relatives needs our help right now so I rushed back. I really took my time, so I might not be able to come back home tomorrow or so. But! Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this quick..."_

_Love,_

_Mama_

Then the phone suddenly rang. Tsuna picked it up. "Kondanwa!* Sawada residence, who's this?" "Oh! Tsu-kun! Welcome back!" he heard his mother's voice on the other line. "Mom!" Tsuna replied with glee. "Gomen* Tsu-kun for not being able to come home today..." his mother said, in a depressing tone. "It's okay mom, I read it on your note..." he said while staring at it. "Anyway, remember your aunt? She have a high fever now and when we have her checked up on a hospital, they said she have a rare disease...And since, she has no other relatives yet besides us..." Tsuna cut her off with an understanding voice. "It's really fine mom, I could take care of myself...But, please, be careful out there! It's a rare disease right?" he said.

"Mou...Tsu-kun...Arigatou*" he heard his mother sighed in relief. "No, I should be the one apologizing mom, anyway, goodbye...mom...Oyasumi*" he said . "Oyasumi..." is mother replied before hanging up the phone. As soon as he put down the phone, he hurried upstairs and into his bed. It doesn't matter to him anymore if he ate his dinner or not. He doesn't feel hungry anymore. All he wanted to do was to laid down on his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note! REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!**

Bento - packed lunch

What is the sky without anything? - I thought of it myself when I found myself staring at the vast empty sky which is one of the inspirations I got from writing this fic

Gomen ne / Gomen - Sorry

Sensei - teacher

Baka - idiot

Dame-Tsuna - No-good Tsuna

Konbanwa - Good evening

Arigtou - Thanks

Oyasumi - good night


	2. Chapter 2 - Am I saved?

**Author's Note! **I thank everyone for Following, Reviewing and Favor-iting :p this fanfic! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DESU~! I uploaded this immediately because of you guys! Thanks for your support! Anyway, I must say that this chapter is dedicated to NagiRokudo because of his/her review that says : "Why Tsuna has to suffer. He didn't deserve this treatment." and to Kyogre's "Aah, Tsuna is lonely. I wonder what's going to happen?" You'll see, later...:3 Oh, and I made a few changes to CHP.1, their only minor though.

**Disclaimer Notice! _I disclaim everything except for this plot twist and some minor OCs._**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**Chapter Two... _Am I saved?_**

Tsuna woke up, surprised that he even managed to despite his lack of discipline waking up in the morning, and to wrap it up, he didn't even need Reborn's sadistic and yet traditional way (according to him) of waking him, _every single day of his life. _Tsuna found himself scanning his room, hopefully looking for his sadistic tutor's presence. He let out a heavy sighed as he remembers the previous days of his life.

_"Dame-Tsuna wake up..." he heard a faint voice. He slowly opened his heavy eyes only to shut it again. "Later...mom...I'm...sleepy" he managed to mumble as he turned around, letting his body become comfortable. A vein popped on Reborn's head as he heard his student's stubborn reasons. He got Leon from his fedora hat and had him changed into a STEEL hammer._

_ He adjusted the angle and with a little force (of course it would be troublesome if he broke his ribs), he hit Tsuna's stomach with a hammer. Tsuna's eyes burst opened and he sat up curdling his aching stomach. "Dame-Tsuna...I've already told you to wake up..." Reborn said in his calm voice. "Itte...*" Tsuna said. Then, he glared at his sadistic tutor. "Damn! Reborn! Why do you have to wake me up like that?!" Tsuna yelled as his tutor. Reborn smirked, his usual 'evil-like' grin._

_ "Dame-Tsuna seems like he's forgetting his place, eh?" he said, SOFTLY as Leon's appearance changed into a hammer again, but this time, a _little _bit bigger. Tsuna sweat-drop as he imagines what would happen next. Tsuna quickly bowed down and kept saying the words "I'm sorry Reborn!" _

_ But, Reborn paid no attention to his apologizes and swiftly hit Tsuna again with his hammer sending him flying outside the door, leaving a hug crack on the wall. "Tsu-kun! Are you alright?" they heard Nana's voice asked._

_"Hmsfjksjnfoisdjkfn..." mumbled Tsuna as he tried not to lose his consciousness. "What's that Dame-Tsuna? Are you cursing your tutor?" Reborn asked, sarcastically. Although he's quite used with those cursing, he's a hitman after all. Before he send those he had to punished in the underworld, they would curse him with such words as "I'll meet you there...eventually" Then, he would answer something sarcastic like, "Yeah...so try to see if it's comfortable first..." or "Prepare a feast for me, okay?"._

_Tsuna rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat up. "Congratulations Dame-Tsuna for not being dead yet, but...let me remind you that life's short..." he said while smirking. 'Crap! Hibari will bite me to death!' Tsuna thought as he stood up and headed to the bathroom only to find his face on the ground again. Yes, being dame as he is, he eventually found himself tripping at every three steps that he made. "I'm going to be late!" he then rushed everything._

A sweat formed in his head as he remembers all those times when Reborn would wake him up in different and odd ways, ways in which both of them knew that he just made to torture him instead of tutoring or disciplining him. _"You're my favorite toy-I mean only student after all..." _he remember that line in which Reborn purposively slipped his tongue to pint-point to him that he was JUST his favorite toy.

But, it was still fun having a company around. He smiled as he thought about. Reborn might be brutal sometimes-I mean-always, but it...(Even he was surprised that he could think of something like this). _It was fun..._

He really missed that small guy now.

When they'd somehow managed to lift the curse off, the Arcobalenos paid no heed and dashed out to enjoy what they like to call, _a normal life. _Tsuna just sighed as those memories flashed before his mind again.

Instead of sulking around the corner, Tsuna decided to proceed with his daily activity. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He smiled as he found some packed and ready to eat sandwiches in the refrigerator. "Mom..." he said while walking into the table.

He sat on his usual seat in the center of it and looked around, eyeing every _empty _seat besides and in front of him. Suddenly, he remembers the usual times in which Bianchi will automatically feed _her _Reborn even though they all knew that Reborn could do it himself; while Lambo steals I-pin's food; Fuuta (or Futa) ending up sharing his with I-pin; and his mother laughing at them saying how lively they are.

A single tear flowed down from his cheek, followed by another, then another, until he couldn't stopped all of them from cascading down his soft cheeks.

He sniffed. "I...I missed..the old times...My...family..." he said in between his sobs. He wiped those tears and stood up and headed for the bathroom. He took his bath, and fixed himself then headed for the door.

When he reached outside, a peaceful and silent environment greeted him. He really missed how his storm and rain would meet him in front of his house and how they would talk about random stuffs on their way to school. He let out a heavy sighed to get rid of this heavy feeling and proceed on his way to the school. The trip to Namimori was silent, and to tell the truth, it was unbearable. Who would have thought that what he wished a long time ago would turn to be this painful.

_"Oi! Baseball-freak! What do you think you're doing?! Clinging to Jyuudaime like that?!" Gokudera bickered at the tall guy who was just laughing and scratching his head. "Maa...maa..Gokudera-kun, we're all friends here, aren't we?" _

_Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! It's the boss duty to control his family..." then Reborn kicked him on the head and Tsuna hit the ground, landing in the middle of those two. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he reached to help his boss. Yamamoto was in his side also trying to help him up. He was on his knees when Lambo hit him on the head again, followed by I-pin who was chasing him. "Lambo! Come back!" I-pin yelled in his childish voice._

_"Aho-shi! Look what you have done to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he threw his dynamites to Lambo to punished him. Lambo, on the other hand, threw his grenades to Gokudera. "Stupi-dera*!" Lambo yelled. Tsuna, unfortunately, was in the middle of the chaos, thus...all the dynamites and grenades were blown into him._

_Tsuna dropped down on the ground, secretly wishing for a prayer. "When would my life be ever peaceful?" After that, Tsuna was unconscious._

He sighed as he felt kinda of stupid actually.

Anyway, as he proceeds to his destination, he was surprised to see Ryohei jogging his way to the gym. "It was this early?" he asked himself. He followed Ryohei closely behind.

He then saw him happily welcoming three members to his club, explaining the rules, regulations and everything with his EXTREME language. His speech ended up with a loud and booming voice of his comrades.

"Herbivore, proceed to you class now...before I bite you to death.." he heard Hibari said from behind. Managing a fake smile yet again, he proceeded on his walk to his class. But before he left, he could feel the intense glare Kyoya was giving him.

His morning session comes to an end without him even realizing it. Just like how the previous days had been, he was _ignored_, as much as he want not to use that painful word but it's the best one available in the dictionary to explain his current situation, he ended up with no one to join his lunch. Instead of going o the roof top to enjoy his bento, _alone_, he might add, he chose to went to the school grounds and enjoy it under the shades of the trees.

When he got there, he was surprised to found himself walking at the back of the school building where he first met his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato. He went to the same tree and sat down.

He ate his bento while reminisces his past, yet again. He realized that it's always like that. Recently in these past few days, he would find himself staring at some random place and reminiscing about his past. That's what he's good at anyway. _He couldn't let go of his past...no...not under this circumstances._

After finishing his lunch, he was about to stand up and head back to his class when he find himself surrounded by five bullies who eye him like a hawk. 'W-what am I, some kind of a worm?'

"W-wh...what?" he tried conversing with those two in front of him. But, what he got in reply were only harsh words, and a set of evil grins.

"Long time no see...Dame-Tsuna..."

"We kinda missed you..."

"Yeah, and that weak body of yours..."

"You always have that alien-freak Gokudera and baseball-star Yamamoto before to protect you...and even Hibari of the discipline committee and Sasagawa-senpai of the boxing club...Wonder how you bribe them..."

"Yeah, even that cute transferred girl with pineapple hair who just disappeared recently"

"But...we said...BEFORE..."

Then they charged at him. He expects the pain to come but it never did. None of the fist aimed at him come in contact with his face or even with his body. He slowly opened his eyes. It became wide as he saw his protectors.

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

* * *

**Author's Note! **There you have it! I wonder who's those two are...hmm...:3

Itte - something like 'ouch'

Stupi-dera - Stupid + Gokudera, Lambo used to call Hayato that

**KUFUFU~ REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO ARE THOSE TWO PERSONS...**


	3. Chapter 3 - The calling of the sky

**Author's Note! **I'm truly grateful for those who REVIEW-ed, FAVORITE-d, and FOLLOW-ed this story. I appreciate all your thoughts so I updated as soon as possible! Thanks you for you dying wills! :3

**Disclaimer Notice!** _I disclaimed everything except for the ply twist and OCs. _

**_Ushishishi~ Review or this might be the end..._**

* * *

**Chapter Three... _The calling of the sky_**

Lambo was busy searching delicious sweet stuffs at the refrigerator, as it was his usual routine, when all of the sudden his mind went blank. I-pin, on the other hand, was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed the refrigerator opened. She quickened her pace and found Lambo blankly staring into nothingness. Thinking that something is wrong, she head towards Lambo and shook his shoulders to wake him up from his daydreaming.

"Lambo must wake up!" I-pin said as she shook her friend's shoulder. Lambo's blank eyes returned its normal ones. "A-a...um...I-pin?" Lambo asked. "Lambo was staring into nothingness, I-pin was worried..." I-pin said, frowning a little. "Nyahahaha! I-pin such a crybaby!" Lambo insulted back. I-pin's faced reddened with pure anger. She chased Lambo to get even. When they reached the lawn, Lambo once again halted in his way. I-pin was shocked to see Lambo suddenly stopped. Then, Lambo found himself _staring at the sky._

As he stared at it, an image of a brunette smiling flashed before his very own eyes. Only one word came from his mouth, "Tsuna-nii..." After that, he dashed out off the house letting his feet dragged him into some unknown place.

Fuuta (or Futa) ad Bianchi came upon seeing Lambo ran outside, with I-pin trailing behind. "He must have sensed it too..." Bianchi said. While, Fuuta on the other hand, nodded to support Bianchi's theory. "Tsuna-nii..." he said as both of them _looked at the sky._

Irie Shoichi and Spanner were in the middle of programming a new mechanism or some sort when Spanner noticed Irie became quite. Usually, when they are doing something like this, Irie would blubber out the formulations he thought on his mind. "Irie...something's wrong?" Spanner asked, licking his lollipop. Irie stared at him before standing up and heading for the window. Spanner stood also, following him.

_Then, they found themselves staring at the sky._

Irie's clenched his aching stomach. "Hey, Irie! Why...are you getting so nervous all of a sudden?" Spanner asked. Irie's eyes were half closed as he processes all of his thoughts. Spanner, suddenly not wanting to know the answers anymore stared up at the sky. "Is that it, Irie?" Spanner asked bluntly. He didn't even know where that thought came from. When Irie managed to regain his composure, he calmly spoke "Yeah..." Spanner glanced at him only to find him staring at the vast sky again. Spanner turned his gaze and once again focused it at the vast sky. "Vongola..."

Ryohei was in the middle of his training when he suddenly stopped himself from delivering the final blow. The new members blinked in shock. "What had caused Senpai to stop?" they all thought at once. "S-sempai..." one of the few members managed to say. But, Ryohei was thinking something more.

He jumped from the boxing ring and head for the door leaving his fellow members blinking their eyes in confusion. Ryohei went outside and _stared at the blue sky. _"I don't know...but some EXTREME thing is happening..." he said to himself. Then, he suddenly found himself filled with courage to run outside and went to a certain place. "EXTREME!" he yelled as he started to jog away. "Senpai!" his fellow members tried to stop him, but all failed to do so.

"Hn..." Hibari said as he stared at the sky. He was lying down on the roof top when Hibird come flying in circles. "Hibari! Hibari!" it said as he circled around. "Herbivore" he said before standing up and heading for wherever his feet will drag him.

Mukuro was enjoying himself with some music when a kind of electric shock stopped him. He removed his headphones and stared at the ceiling. "What's up boss?" M.M asked. "Is something bothering Mukuro-sam byon~?" Ken added. "Well, exterminate it..." Chikusa said, with no emotion as always.

Chrome walked in. "I felt it too, Mukuro-sama..." she said, while walking towards Mukuro. "You still alive, girl?!" M.M yelled, annoyed by her presence. Chrome ignored her and proceeded on her way. "Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he formed his trident with his illusions. He used it to the stood up. "Kufufu~ Looks like Vongola decimo...is in some kind of a trouble"

Chrome nodded as she looked up. "Bossu..."

Enma was on his way home when he felt somekind of an electric shock that halted him. He quickened his pace as he realized that something might be wrong. He looked up at the sky. "Tsuna...needs me..."

At the Varia headquarters, bickering, fights and chaos occurred at once. "VVOOII! STOP NOW YOU FOOLS!" Squalo said as he tried to control the fight. "Ushishishi~ Say that to the foolish ones..." Bel added. "What fools?!" Levi-a-than said, defending his side. "Maa..maa...don't fight my little ones..." Lussuria said as he twinkles around. "Bel-senpai, would you stop throwing those knives around...its un-prince-ly...they might see you're true self in which you desperately tried to hide..." Flan (or Fran) mocked. Flan's hat was instantly filled with knives. "Ushishi~ You might want to shut up froggy..." Bel insulted back. "Bel-senpai...I might get a permission to kill you..." Flan answered back. "Ushishi~ You're the one to talk..."

"VVOOIII! I said calm down right?!" Squalo yelled again. Mammom then appeared in the scene. "What's the commotion here? Being noisy won't bring me any money..." Mammon said. "Mammon! Great timing! Help us calm these boys down~" Lussuria said, with the best sweet voice he could muster. "Trash..." they all stopped as they heard their Boss' voice. "VVOOII! You finally woke up! You stupid boss!" Squalo said as soon as he saw Xanxus' face. "Shut up, trash! You two illusionist, have you sensed something?" Xanxus asked, pointing at Flan and Mammon.

They both then felt the odd wave. "I wonder what that is..." Flan said in his monotone voice. "Tss...Would that make any profit?" Mammon asked. "Trash..." was all Xanxus said before heading outside.

Byakuran was eating his marshmallow as usual when an unknown force suddenly made him throw the marshmallow he's currently holding. He smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun..." he said, as he proceeded on eating his marshmallow. But, nevertheless, glancing slightly at the window.

"Tsuna..." Uni said as he clenched her hands together, uttering a soft prayer.

Gokudera was on his way to the Occult club when he found himself staring at the window. There's a stingy thing that occurred in his heart suddenly. Gokudera then fastened his pace and run towards an unknown place, everything else forgotten.

Yamamoto was practicing his bat swinging it back and forth when he lost control and threw his bat away unconsciously. "Something...was off today..." Yamamoto said. He then found himself staring at the sky, the calm sky.

"Sky...Sky...Tsuna!" he yelled as he ran, destination still unknown.

Reborn meanwhile was sipping on his cappuccino when suddenly felt a strong presence coming nearby. He looked up the sky trying to figure out something. "Tss..what is it this time, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn..." he turned around to see Dino walking up to him. "Yes?" he asked casually. "You felt it too, right?" Reborn nodded. "Dame-Tsuna is up to something..."

Unbeknownst to them, a figure sitting on a chair smirked thinking about his plan taking in place. _"Fufufu...I wonder...I wonder...Is their bond unbreakable?"_

* * *

******You guys better review or Bel-senpai would get mad...He kinda has a weak heart...**

**Author's Note! **Wonder who's that mysterious figure sitting on a chair? And those two people...a while ago...:3


	4. Chapter 4 - Tick-tock Stop the clock

**Author's Note! **Thanks everyone for Reviewing, and adding this to your follow and favorite list! Those things really motivated me for posting, quickly! Oh, and thanks for hana27khr for asking where are Lambo and I-pin...:) I almost forgot about that part! So, please help me if there any other time loops here ^_^!

**Although this won't bring me any money...REVIEW or else I'll show you your greatest nightmare! *evil-scary smirk***

* * *

**Chapter Four... _Tick-tock Stop the clock..._**

_Yesterday, 15 minutes before 2:50 in the afternoon..._

"Yes...who is it?" Nana politely asked for the caller's identity. "Oh! Yes..This is Nana Sawada, what is it?" Nana's eyes grew wide as the words sucked in. After their conversation ended, she immediately put down the phone and fixed her things. She was about to leave when Bianchi spotted her. "Mama?" Bianchi asked, quite confused.

"Oh! Bianchi!" Nana said, acknowledging the person standing in front of her. She then explained to Bianchi her current situation. Bianchi nodded in return. "Yes...mama, I understand.." she said, giving the lady a smile. "Thanks goodness!" Nana said.

She then asked Bianchi to take care of the kids and her son, Tsuna. Bianchi smiled and agreed. "I shall...I vow it to you..." she added. Nana left the house with a content feeling, guilt already been wiped out.

After a few minutes, Lambo and I-pin came out from the kitchen. "Mama! I want some candies!" Lambo screamed as he ran. When he noticed that his expectation went wrong, he pouted. "Oi! Bianchi-nee! Where's mama?!" Lambo asked. Bianchi was annoyed, of course but decided not to kill him. She promised Nana to take care of them after all. "Lambo must calm down!" I-pin said, as she chased Lambo. Then, she took noticed of the missing person in the house. "Bianchi-nee...I-pin does not see Mama around.." she said as she scanned the area. Bianchi smiled. "Well, mama has to take care of some things..." she said, hoping that they would buy it without seeking for an explanation.

"Lambo wants some candies! Give Lambo-sama some candies!" Lambo insisted on his request. "Lambo can't!" I-pin said.

Fuuta came out afterwards after hearing all the commotion. "Hmm...hmm...It's okay Bianchi-nee-chan...I'll accompany them to the market.." Fuuta suggested. Bianchi thought for a while before shaking his head. "No...Fuuta, it's dangerous for the three of you..." She sighed before agreeing to take them to the market. 'This will be a long and troublesome day' Bianchi thought.

"Nyahahaha! It's a great thing to acknowledge the Great Lambo-sama's request once in a while. Bianchi glared at him. "It's not your request I'm following at..."

_Present Day, 11:30 a.m._

"Bianchi-nee...why does your face looks pale?" Fuuta asked, as he took noticed of Bianchi's appearance. Bianchi just sighed in return. "It's just troublesome..Having to go after that stupid brat..." she said pointing at the cow running around in circles, with I-pin on pursue. "Lambo must wait!" I-pin said as she quickened her pace to catch the annoying cow.

Upon hearing what Bianchi said, Lambo stopped and pointed his finger at Bianchi (not the middle one of course). "Lambo-sama is not stupid!" he yelled, defending his side. Bianchi once again fight the urge to feed the cow with her _delicious _poison cooking. "Yes you are! After seeing that man caring a cow printed suit, you just jumped in and entered that truck that was headed to who-knows-where! Luckily for you, I-pin saw everything unfold and quickly told us the situation..." Bianchi said. Fuuta on the other hand nodded and giggled a little.

"Bianchi-nee..was so worried that she even hijacked a car and followed that truck immediately with us as passengers..." he said pointing at himself and I-pin. I-pin nodded. "And eventually, that truck came to a halt. We immediately opened its back where we found you sleeping and enjoying the whole trip!" Bianchi said, clenching her fist in anger.

"Bianchi-nee is like Gokudera-nii..." I-pin pointed out, interrupting Bianchi on the process. Bianchi's face reddened in embarrassment. "Nyahahaha! Then I should call you Stupi-anchi too!" Lambo said. "Now...now Lambo, you should thank Bianchi-nee for saving you...and for keeping us safe during the night..." Fuuta said. I-pin nodded in agreement. "The truck you were in was delivering the printed t-shirt outside the city so, bianchi-nee looked for us to stay for the night.." Fuuta said as he tried to explain things to Lambo.

"Hai...hai...But Lambo-sama's hungry right now! I'll thank Stupi-anchi later after Lambo ate some food! Nyahaha!" Lambo said as he rushed into the kitchen. "Lambo wait!" I-pin yelled as she chased Lambo again. "Thanks Bianchi-nee for everything...and forgive Lambo-san also..." Fuuta said. "Yeah..his clumsiness just went out a little too far..."

Bianchi felt uneasy after hearing her own voice. _'A little too far' _she thought. Fuuta just stared at her. "Bianchi-nee..."

"It wasn't out of the ordinary right?" she asked, doubting her very own thoughts.

_11:40 a.m._

Lambo was busy searching delicious sweet stuffs at the refrigerator, as it was his usual routine, when all of the sudden his mind went blank. I-pin, on the other hand, was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed the refrigerator opened. She quickened her pace and found Lambo blankly staring into nothingness. Thinking that something's wrong, she headed towards Lambo and shook his shoulders to wake him up from his daydreams.

_11:45 a.m._

Fuuta (or Futa) and Bianchi came upon seeing Lambo ran outside, with I-pin trailing behind. "He must have sensed it too..." Bianchi said. While, Fuuta on the other hand, nodded to support Bianchi's theory. "Tsuna-nii..." he said as both of them _looked at the sky._

_11: 55 a.m._

Lambo ran and ran, taking turns after turns, letting his instincts dragged him to wherever placed he has to go. He felt his kind of urge that he needs to reach that destination in time, that he needs to find that place or everything will all be too late.

_"Right...right...follow it to your heart's contents...fufufu~"_

_12:00 noon_

Mukuro was enjoying himself with some music when a kind of electric shock stopped him. He removed his headphones and stared at the ceiling. "What's up boss?" M.M asked. "Is something bothering Mukuro-sama byon~?" Ken added. "We shall exterminate it..." Chikusa said in monotone way, as always.

Chrome walked in. "I felt it too, Mukuro-sama..." she said, while walking towards Mukuro. "You still alive, girl?!" M.M yelled, annoyed by her presence. Chrome ignored her and proceeded on her way. "Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he formed his trident with his illusions. He used it to stand up. "Kufufu~ Looks like Vongola decimo...is in some kind of trouble"

Chrome nodded as she looked up. "Bossu..."

_12:20 p.m._

Mukuro and Chrome both felt that they are somewhat near to the destined place they have to go, that was when Mukuro felt a little uneasy. "Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked as she noticed Mukuro stopped walking. "Mukuro...sama..." Chrome tried to ask again when she noticed Mukuro's face became a little pale.

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu~ Nagi..." Mukuro said, calling the girl's attention. Chrome was taken aback as she heard Mukuro call her by her original name. He only does that when there's something serious they had to deal with. "W-what is it, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, a little confused. That's when she herself felt it herself, the feeling of agitation lingering inside Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ I hate this...It looks like someone is toying with us..."

_12:30 p.m._

Bianchi and Fuuta finally caught up with Lambo and I-pin. "Lambo! Stop running around like that...!" Fuuta said, trying to scold him. As I said, _trying. _Fuuta's soft nature was blocking his way on getting mad at what Lambo had done.

"I-pin was so worried; I thought I-pin and Lambo got lost!" I-pin said, her face showing the fear she just experienced. "Nyahaha! Do not fear! Crybaby-I-pin! Cause' Lambo-sama is here to save you! Nyahaha!" Lambo said.

Bianchi just sighed. "This getting _a little too far_..."

'_Tss.._again with that word...'

_12:45 p.m._

Hibari glanced at the school grounds hoping to find something important. "Where is it?!" He asked feeling annoyed.

_12: 50 p.m._

Ryohei immediately ran outside the school to follow his instincts. And after a few minutes, he found himself at the central park. "Huh? Why did my instinct directed me here?" He shrugged the thought off, seeing that it was pointless since he found nothing special and _out of ordinary _in his current location. He headed back to the school immediately.

_1:05 p.m._

When Bianchi and the other's decided that it was finally the time for them to go home, back at Namimori when all of a sudden, they were greeted by an odd man wearing a suit.

_1:10 p.m._

Yamamoto found himself running down the stairs and into the back of the school building. When he was on his way, he saw Gokudera heading there also. "Yo!" Yamamoto greeted him. When Gokudera noticed him, he just replied a normal "Tch!" in return. 'Usual of him' Yamamoto thought as they both headed towards the school ground and back at the building where Gokudera first met Tsuna.

_1:15 p.m._

"Master Lambo!" the odd man in a suit said as he saw the kid wearing printed cow clothing. "Who are you?!" Lambo asked, rudely. "I'm one of Bovino's subordinates Master!" the odd man said trying to convince the kid. "Nyahaha! One of my slaves!" Lambo said, accepting the fact immediately. The odd man smiled upon hearing Lambo, but noticed the other are still not convinced.

Then, the odd man also noticed the odd, violet thing the other lady was carrying. "Th-that thing! C-could it be?! The poison scorpion! Why are you with Master Bovino!" the odd man said upon realizing the truth. The odd man then put on a stance, Bianchi and I-pin got ready for a defense too. Once the man charged in, they thought he was going to attack. But, instead he placed himself in-between Lambo and the others, placing a hand ready to protect his master at all cost.

Bianchi and I-pin stared, quite confused. "I wouldn't let you hurt Master Bovino!" the odd man proclaimed before he was hit by Lambo in the head. "Baka! baka! They wouldn't hurt me! They are Lambo's subordinates too!" Lambo said. A vein popped on Bianchi's and I-pin's head as they heard Lambo called them as his subordinates. 'Never!' they both thought.

"Oh, I see...Please forgive me for my rudeness!" the odd man said before bowing down. "Please, this way...I'll escort all of you to one of the Bovino's house which is located near here..." the odd man said, bowing down and showing the direction. Lambo titled his head. "Eh? But Lambo-sama doesn't remember owning a house near here..."

?!

Yamamoto and Gokudera slowed down when they saw a figure leaning against a tree. They took little more steps to see who it was. Then a feeling of relief consumed them when they saw the brunette standing with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and body's leaning against the said tree. You could see that he was in deep thought, though.

"Tsuna! / Jyuudaime!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled in unison. When Tsuna took noticed of them, his face lights up and was about to head into them when he was stopped. Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes grew wide as they saw blood dripping from Tsuna's mouth. A silver and sharp trident fierce his heart and placed a hole on his chest.

"_Kufufufu~ Playtime is over..."_

**Next Chapter! _Betrayed or not betrayed_**

A trident that fierce Tsuna's heart! What does this mean?! Gokudera and Yamamoto stood motionless. Is this a repeat of history? A repeat of betrayal?

The two saviors' identity will also be revealed on the next chapter since you're quite desperate to know...:3

**Author's Note! Hope you enjoy guys! ^_^! ****Fufufu~ review or you'll never know who I am... *evil smirk***


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrayed or not betrayed

**Author's Note! **Thanks for those who review and put this story in their follow and favorite list! And to the guest who reviewed : "Make sure to punish them" I'll think about it...:3 Just wait and see... ~

**Disclaimer Notice! **I don't own KHR...I only own the plot twist and my OCs desu~

**Oi! Make sure you review, kora!**

* * *

**Chapter Five... _Betrayed or not betr_****_ayed_**

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood motionless as they try to engulf what just happened. Tsuna's whole body goes numb as placed his hand on his chest, he stared at his blood oozing down from his hand, he fell on his knees, and dropped to the ground.

Seeing what happened to their boss, Yamamoto and Gokudera snapped from their shocked state. In a blink of an eye, Gokudera opened his Sistema C.I.A, ready to defend his boss at all cost. He got in between of Tsuna and Mukuro, Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna's side and tried his best to aid his fallen friend. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called his name as he saw him slowly closing his eyes. "Don't die!"

Gokudera growled upon hearing his boss' status. "You bastards!" he yelled as he fired his weapon, aiming at his enemy. "Flame arrow!" Red flames burst out of his silver skull shooter. Chrome moved in front of his master and summoned a wall to block the attack.

All of a sudden a tonfa got in contact with Mukuro's trident. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome leaped as she turned around to see if his master is okay. "Look here! Traitor! I'm your enemy!" Gokudera yelled as he fired his weapon again. "I'll make you pay...Flame arrow!"

"Kufufu~" Hibari heard his nemesis' annoying laughter. "Ara...ara...Why is the skylark here?" he asked, seriously mocking him. Hibari just "Hn" and continued attacking him.

Ryohei meanwhile, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jogged towards his comrades and to his surprised, they are attacking each other. "I felt a strange aura emitting from here, and then I found all you attacking each other. I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT TO THE EXTREME! What is happening?!" he yelled.

"Lawn-head! Great timing! Heal Jyuudaime immediately!" Gokudera said, a spark of hope on his voice. "No, I can't let you do that..." Chrome said in her soft voice. A vein popped in Hayato's forehead. "Why you!" he fired his weapon again.

"No..." Yamamoto's soft voice cracked the last hope lingering inside. Ryohei went closer and his eyes grew wide. He fell down on his knees and immediately checked for his pulse. "H-he's already...dead..." his voice cracked.

Hibari twitched and stopped his attacks. He turned his gaze on his right and stared at the now cold body of Tsuna. "H-herbivore?" he heard himself stutter, because for the first time, he was at lost. "Kufufu~" Mukuro's laughter echoed as he broke the silence. All eyes drifted at him.

_"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera turned around and saw Tsuna smiling at him. "Ohayou*!" he greeted him. Gokudera smiled, he was indeed their beloved sky._

As he saw the cold body of his boss, Gokudera filled with rage. "You bastard?! Wh-what have you done?!" he said as he started firing his flames. Chrome defended herself with her illusions, but the force of Gokudera's flames pushed her back. Yamamoto stood up and unsheathes his katana. His eyes are still shadowed by his bangs. "How could you..." he whispered as he stepped closer. "How could you betray Tsuna!" his eyes was filled with murderous intent.

_Tsuna let out a heavy sighed before taping Yamamoto's shoulder and stared at him. "Yamamoto, good luck on your game, be sure to win okay?" he said with a heartwarming smile. Yamamoto's face lights up. He stood up. "Ahahaha! Thanks Tsuna!" he said while placing both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded before picking up his bag and heads towards the gate. "Thanks" he said as he bowed down and waved at them goodbye while wearing his smile. _

He already lost his calm attitude. He cannot forgive those who killed his boss, those who betrayed his trust! Ryohei was clenching his fist, eyes darkened with anger. No way will he forgive the people who did this.

Hibari shook his tonfas and out came chains at the end of it. 'That omnivore...there's only a few people who he acknowledges as omnivores...people who he recognizes that are good enough for him to fight, and there's no way he'll let that species be extinct.

"Kufufu~ You really are prepared to kill for an illusion?" Mukuro's words rang through their ears. "What?!" Yamamoto asked for an explanation, well, they all do. "Speak!" Hibari demands as well. Chrome narrowed his eyes. "That is not Bossu..."

Tsuna gulped as he stared around. He could feel a murderous pair of eyes glaring at him. Sweats formed at his forehead as he tried to find where the heck it came from. 'I-is it a-an assassin?' Tsuna shivered at the thought. Ho also noticed Gokudera eyeing at him with suspicious eyes. He also noticed Yamamoto staring at him, eyeing him with _distrust_. Distrust?! Yamamoto's eyes were narrowed and he was staring at him intensely. He gulped.

Never before did he expect that both of his best friends would look at him in this kind of way. 'Seriously, why are they acting like that?' Tsuna thought as he tried to ignore all of it by focusing all of his attention in his notes.

Time passed by...

Right after the teacher dismissed them, he was pulled by Gokudera on his collar. "Huh?!"

"Come with me, we have something to talk about..." Gokudera's way of saying it made Tsuna nervous. He was dead serious, he could tell. And his fierce look, the kind of look he only gave to his enemies was thrown at him. "H-hai...*" is the only thing he could answer back as he tried to engulf his current situation.

He was lead towards the roof. While on his way, he tried asking his proclaimed-right-hand-man the reason why he was acting like that, and of course about the thing he want to talk about. "A-ano...Gokudera-kun...may...may I ask..." but before he could finish his one question, Gokudera stopped and stared at him with a killing intent.

"Shut up..." he said before placing both of his hands in his pocket and proceeded on walking again. That left Tsuna gawking at surprised, while staring at his back. He followed after, but nevertheless walked behind him in a distance.

_He was acting like the Gokudera before I met him...before he became my guardian...and my friend...A delinquent student who always seeks for trouble..._Tsuna thought.

And then, all of a sudden, he felt it. A strong nuisance over came him as the odd feeling in his gut grew.

"W-what do you mean...?" Yamamoto asked, barely a whisper. "H-he's not Jyuudaime?" Gokudera could not accept the fact they are trying to say. "I CAN'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei said as he punched the air in frustration. "Herbivore, explain or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari warned. Chrome's eyes widen.

"Kufufu~ I can't let you do that to my Chrome-chan..." Mukuro said with his signature laugh. He disappeared in front of Hibari and reappeared besides Chrome. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Chrome blushed as Mukuro did so. "Hn" Hibari said in reply. But, instead of going after his enemy, he just stood there glaring at the pineapple-head pair. "Kufufu~ Take a good look at your beloved boss and see if he's the real one or not..."

Everyone followed and did what they were told. He looked like what they all expected to see, a young man lying cold on his pool of blood. But, there was something odd about it. Yamamoto and Gokudera narrowed their eyes.

After a few seconds, purple ash-like particles came oozing out of Tsuna's right side. His middle finger twitched and he started to move. His guardians stood motionless, they didn't even know if they should be happy or not now that Tsuna came back from the dead. _Wait! Is not even possible, right? _

He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared at it and licked it with his tongue. He glared at them with eyes hungry for blood. A ball full of snakes was thrown to them. Mukuro tapped his trident on the ground and the ball of snakes disappeared in midair.

What they saw made their eyes wide. Their boss was standing in front of them, eyeing like he wants to kill every single one of them. A look, they all knew Tsuna isn't capable of. Then, out came a demonic laugh.

_"Fufufu~ Interesting..."_

Then, he disappeared leaving swirling purple ash-like particles behind. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Who would have thought that their boss could perform such an act?! But, he was not their boss...He wasn't the real Tsuna...right?

Tsuna gulped as Gokudera opened the door, a cold breeze welcomed them as they entered the rooftop. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw every single one of his guardians (except Lambo) standing in a semi-circle position. "I've brought him..." He could hear Gokudera said in a serious tone. He was pushed in front. He stumbled before falling to the ground. He rubbed his aching head as he stood up.

I'm suppose to fell happy now that we're all together just like the usual times but the sharp glare they gave me and the intense atmosphere prevented me to do so. What did I do wrong this time? A sweat formed in his forehead.

"A-a-ano..." he tried opening a conversation with them. But, Hibari's sharped glared prevented him to do so. "Kufufu~ my dear Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro said, with an eerie and somewhat scary voice. Tsuna shivered. (A/N: and so am I Mukuro's scary)

_"The Tsunayoshi here with us maybe an another illusion.." Mukuro said his suspicions to all of the participants. "We have to be careful...The fake...bossu may attack us again..." Chrome added. "So, what do we do now?" Yamamoto asked, sweat forming as his forehead. He couldn't comprehend the thought that the one they trusted the most could be another fake illusion. He didn't know who to trust anymore. "I know! We should confront him to see if he's the real or not!" Gokudera said. "EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed. "Hn" was Hibari's only reply. Mukuro glanced at all of them, and when Chrome noticed this, she smiled at him. "Kufufu~ this may be our chance to capture that bastard..." he said as he clenched his trident. 'How dare he fool me?' Mukuro growled as he thought of that mysterious person. Chrome wrapped her hands on Mukuro's. "Mukuro-sama..." she said while smiling at her. Mukuro smiled back, silently thanking her. "We'll confront him after our last class, until then, keep an eye at him..." Gokudera said. They all nodded, before heading in their different way._

Ryohei leaned forward and clenched Tsuna's collar lifting him in the process. Ryohei glared at him. Tsuna's eyes twitched as he could feel Ryohei's glared as well as the other guardians. "W-what..." Tsuna's voice crack.

"Stop this! I don't think he's another one..." Yamamoto said. Ryohei dropped him, Tsuna felt on his butt. As Ryohei opened his eyes again, Tsuna could see that they are to normal ones. "There's only one way to figure it out..." Gokudera said from behind. He pulled Tsuna by the shoulder and turned him around. He lit his flames and placed it near Tsuna's ring that are on his fingers. The other did as well.

Their flames lit. Tsuna's ring responded at their flames and produced its sky flames on its own. After that, Gokudera sighed and flashed a smile. "I see...Sorry Jyuudaime for the trouble..." Gokudera said in a soft voice. "Ah..hahaha...Yup! Sorry Tsuna..." Yamamoto's carefree voice could also be heard. Tsuna turned around and looked at his guardians.

Somehow, he could feel that the intense atmosphere has finally calmed down. "A..ano..What was the thing you all want to talk about?" Tsuna asked. "Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro was about to explain something when Gokudera interrupted him. "A...ano...You don't have to know Jyuudaime! It's nothing important...really! Well, you have to go home now, ne? Mama should be worried about you, ne?" Gokudera said as he pushed Tsuna out of the door.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna was startled. When Tsuna was already outside, Gokudera waved him a goodbye before closing the door leaving a confused Tsuna. "Bye!"

Tsuna walked down the hall as he tries to comprehend what just happened. 'They are all acting odd...' Tsuna thought.

All of a sudden, someone bumped at him. The said person rolled before landing on his butt. His eyes were closed as he gently rubbed his aching head. "Oi!" another person came yelling to get their attention.

Tsuna turned around. What he saw made his eyes wide. "Oi! Tsuna!" the said person walked to him, smiling in the process. The other one stood up and placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna glanced at his left and to his right. He recognized this two. "You..."

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

"Junko! Yasu!" he said as he smiled in glee. "Hi!" the person with brunette hair and blue eyes, said while rubbing his aching butt. He was taller than Tsuna, and tallest of them all. "Oh, hi..Tsuna..." the person with red hair and fierce black eyes said taking notice of him. He was taller than Tsuna but smaller than Yasu.

Tsuna immediately bowed down. "A-ano...Th-thank you!" Tsuna said. Yasu patted his shoulder. "Ahaha! It doesn't matter Tsuna.." Yasu said, his blue eyes calmed Tsuna's soul. "Yeah! It's nothing really..."Junko added, a bit shy.

_ When the bullies where about to attack Tsuna a tall guy with brunette hair and blue eyes caught their fists, taking other impacts in the process. While another guy with red hair and piercing black eyes attacked the other bullies. _

_ "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Yasu yelled as he put on a defense mode. Junko's clenched his waist where he had received the blow and fell on his knees. He glanced at his back and smiled at Tsuna. "Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

* * *

**Trash! Make sure to review or I'll send you to afterlife...!**

**Next Chapter! _The laughter of the Sky_**

New allies arrived! Tsuna met his new friends! Who are exactly these two people? And why did they save Tsuna? Who was that person impersonating Tsuna? What are the guardians planning? Why are they hiding it to Tsuna? Don't they trust their sky? There are still plenty of things to ask, and more surprises to come.

**Author's Note! **Hehehe...did I disappoint you guys? There are people who said they already guessed who are those two persons...did you guessed right? :) And those Tsuna's near-death thing shocked you guys? I want to make it a little dramatic, but I guess I can't... : Gomen...~! Well hope you guys enjoyed this fic...any problems or recommendations so far? :3 desu~?

Ohayou – Good morning

Hai - Yes


	6. Author's Note!

To all readers,

First and foremost, my deepest apology for not updating immediately. I knew that many people are waiting for the updates for the latest chapter of this story, and I thank you for that. But, unfortunately, I have to put this story for '_hiatus' _as they put it. Meaning to say, I'll not update for a while.

No, it is not because I don't have any ideas for the next chapters, nor the fact that I want to abandon it. My only reason was that I have to use the next three months of my life (now only 2 1/4 months, sadly) to review for my upcoming entrance exam on my dream college university. My parents truly want me to pass the exam so I have to review.

Hopefully by the second week of August, I may be able to update the next chapters...hopefully...Cause' school will get in my way again. T_T

So don't lose hope! I'm planning to make this story into a 'Trilogy' + a bonus 'TYL Arc' (cause I love them so much .!) The idea came to me when I'm writing the first two chapters and after a dream. XD Nyehehe~ (- where did that laugh came from?!) So, please look forward to it! *wink*

Again, I truly apologize for all the readers that expect a new update for this one...:((

**Special Thanks to Havier-san!**

Havier-san translated this story into Russian! So, anyone whose interested can read it from this site:

/readfic/1829653

Thanks for your support too!

**Reply to the Reviews: **

Sorry it came too late :)

NagiRokudo : I know...I know...It pains me too to see my (future husband *ehem*) to suffer like that...*^_^*

RenaScarlet : Thanks for your support!

Kyogre : And lonely he'll be...*evil smirk* Nyehehe~

Hana27Khr : Thanks for pointing that one out! :)

Claudine : Any suggestions on how? *evil smirks* Nyehehe~

JuCaos : Are your guess correct? Nyehehe~ Really?! Glad my _antagonist _was that scary... :)

Hana27Reborn : Thanks! :)

LucianaDemon27 : Thanks for your support! And, are your guess correct? :))

Lucifer Elrics : REally? I didn't fail to make it dramatic?! Thanks! ^_^

RenaScarlet : Thanks again... :)

Guest ("es demon") : That means..."the demon" right? Sorry...I didn't performed well in our foreign language class...:)

Bernie6394 : Thanks! :)

StoneLily : Oh...I promise you more plot twist...:)

Kyogre : Nyehehe~ Just wait and see...that mysterious figure is not as mysterious as you think... X)

R27-Shipper-4Ever : Thanks for your support! Oh? Did I mention I also ship R27? But, only their friendship side...:)

StoneLily: And 'cliffy' it will be...:)

XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX : Hehehe...Thanks for finding the story suspenseful...:)

Guest ("That is so sad that the guardians couldn't trust tsuna") : :'( I agree...

R27-Shipper-4Ever: Thanks for finding it interesting! :)

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino: I'm a fan of Abandon!Tsuna stories too! REally?! Thanks for finding it suspenseful...:)

RenaScarlet : Yup! I won't stop here! *RAWR!*

**Thanks everyone who FOLLOWED this story:**

.27  
1827alouette6927  
AliceHeartfilia  
Ankou13  
AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail  
Assa Hajime  
Bernie6394  
Black-Rabbit32  
Blackbird84  
CalmCAt  
Eziali  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo  
Hana27Reborn  
IcyJFMAllyFAM  
In times of crisis we unite  
KHRandHxHforevs  
Keio-Ku  
KeithSena  
Love-is-Cyanide  
Lover's Red Rose  
LucianaDemon27  
MadSlacher  
Natsu Yuuki  
Ozlen-CieloSKy27  
Pozrah  
PridieHunny  
R27-Shipper-4ever  
Raevi  
Shizukawa  
SkyBlue24  
StoneLily  
Wolf Knight Lukos  
XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX  
Xx nikorou Xx  
Yuki28  
Zeniel  
aline-sama  
athenapoisonminerva  
demonsinger

happygolucky27  
hellkiss  
koreanlover21873  
lemondream  
little prince ryo  
mao24  
meandmyfriend  
sheriko  
tamarahc  
waterdreams  
your conscience speaking

**Thanks to all who Favorite this story!**

1827alouette6927  
AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail  
Baraonna  
BlackRoseDraco  
Blackbird84  
CalmCat  
IcyJFMallyFAM  
Inoue Orihime15  
Kaye2127  
Keio-Ku  
KnB fan  
Love-is-Cyanide  
Lover's Red Rose  
MadSlasher  
NanashiShion  
Natsu Yuuki  
OzLen-CieloSky27  
Pozrah  
R27-Shipper-4Ever  
Raevi  
Reika24  
RenaScarlet  
SkyBlue24  
The shadow flower ninja  
XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX  
Xx nikorou Xx  
Yuakani  
Yuuki-chan24  
Zeniel  
aline-sama  
athenapoisonminerva  
demonsinger  
jemmagirl  
kakashiluckyblackcat  
sno-story  
talentlessDAWN  
tanya denali cullen masen  
xOxYourDevilxOx  
zorchide

**ARIGATOU MINNA! :]**

**I WONT ABANDON THIS! HONTOU NI! XD!**

nyehehe~ (-again with that laugh -_-)


	7. Chapter 6 (beta version)

Just a sneak peek on the next chapter guys! ^_^

Note: This is just a quarter part of the next chapter...Right~ Not even the half of it...Nyehehe~ :))

I wanted to make it...a little humorous...so if it didn't fit that genre, please PM or write it as a review...I tried my best to have make it a little funny and I'm not sure if I failed or not...Thanks for reading by the way!

**Disclaimer Notice! **I didn't own KHR...just the plot twist and my OCs...^_^

* * *

**Chapter Six... _The laughter of the Sky_**

_Yesterday, 10 minutes left before the end of Lunch break_

After finishing his lunch, Tsuna was about to stand up and head back to his class when he find himself surrounded by five bullies who eye him like a hawk. 'W-what am I, some kind of a worm?'

"W-wh...what?" he tried conversing with those two in front of him. But, what he got in reply were only harsh words, and a set of evil grins.

"Long time no see...Dame-Tsuna..."

"We kinda missed you..."

"Yeah, and that weak body of yours..."

"You always have that alien-freak Gokudera and baseball-star Yamamoto before to protect you...and even Hibari of the discipline committee and Sasagawa-senpai of the boxing club...Wonder how you bribe them..."

"Yeah, even that cute transferred girl with pineapple hair who just disappeared recently"

"But...we said...BEFORE..."

Then they charged at him. He expects the pain to come but it never did. None of the fist aimed at him come in contact with his face or even with his body. He slowly opened his eyes. It became wide as he saw his protectors.

When the bullies where about to attack him, a tall guy with brunette hair and blue eyes caught their fists, taking other impacts in the process. While another guy with red hair and piercing black eyes attacked the other bullies.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Junko yelled as he put on a defense mode. Yasu clenched his waist where he had received the greatest impact and fell on his knees. He glanced at his back and smiled at Tsuna. "Are you alright...Tsuna?"

Tsuna could only stare as Junko and Yasu fought with the bullies. Then, it came. His mind ache from a piercing pain, a heavy feeling came from his chest and his eyes began to close. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yasu and Junko stopped as they heard the _plop _sound Tsuna made when he fell down. Their eyes drifted from their attackers to their friend. "Tsuna!" they both yelled as they rushed to his aid.

_40 minutes had passed...Lunch had already ended and classes are already resumed._

Tsuna woke up in the infirmary with a painful headache. He sat up, rubbing his aching head in the process. His right eye flinched as the pain started again. He tried to ease the pain by massaging his temples. But it was no use. "Urgh...Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the infirmary..." Tsuna gasped as he heard another voice. He didn't expect someone to answer his question! He glanced at his right and saw Junko sitting besides his bed, eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?!" he heard a loud and booming voice. A person with brunette hair and blue eyes slammed the door opened and rushed at his left to check on him. His eyes were full of concern too, and he was sweating a lot as if he ran all the way from the grounds up to the third floor. Tsuna gulped.

"A-ano...Wh-who are you?" he asked, stuttering. The two persons gasped and stared at him. "Y-you don't remember us?" the person on his right asked. Now that he looked at him fully, he could see his reddish hair and black eyes. Tsuna turned his gaze from his left to his right repeatedly. He could see in their eyes the disappointment and pain lingering within. A bump on his throat came as he feels his heart clenching as he stared at their eyes. 'What's going on?' He kept asking himself. Unfortunately, Tsuna didnt knew the answer also.

Yasu sighed and walked closer to Junko. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Yasu stared at Tsuna's intently as if he's searching for something inside him. Tsuna gulped at the thought. 'What could possibly be-' his question directed at himself, yet again, was interrupted when Yasu coughed wanting his attention. A sweat formed in Tsuna's head as he gulped, as he tries not to faint from the suspense.

And within seconds, out came the answer he's seeking for.

"We're you're real parents..."

"HIIIEEE!" Came a sudden screeched.

Tsuna fell down from the other side, head first. His feet and hands were twitching as his head tries to engulf the said truth. He really didn't expected it, really! He expected something serious since Yasu's eyes were _seriously_ staring at him and his tone was down straight _serious. _He was still lost in his moments when he heard a laughter.

Oh yes...a laughter...

From Yasu, himself.

"Hahahah! We got you there Tsuna...hahaha!" He heard him yelled. He immediately sat upright and peeked from his side of the bed. He saw Yasu clenching his stomach as he laughed as if it was the _greatest prank _of all. On his left, Junko sat and giggling slighty. Yet, Tsuna could still see the way he bit his lower lip to prevent those laughs from coming out. Tsuna blushed. He was so embarassed. "Hhahahaha! Tsuna that was priceless!" Yasu said as his laughter settles. He wiped the tears left from his eyes before tapping Junko's shoulder. Junko on the other hand looked at the other direction, clearly avoiding an eye contact with me. Yasu was still laughing slightly wrapped his right arm around Junko's shoulder dragging him closer in process. "Hahaha! I still can't get over it! Hahaha..." Yasu said still laughing. Tsuna gulped before slowly making his way towards the door. "I-I n-need to escape h-here..." he muttered at himself. But before he can dash his way out, two pairs of hands grabbed him from either side and dragged him to the bed. They laid him in the bed, quite forcefully. "I-itte..." he muttered as he blinked his eyes trying to ease the pain. "Ahahahaha..." he heard the blue-eyed guy laughed while rubbing the back of his head and quite embarrassed. The red-haired guy clenched his fist trying his best to control his temper. "Y-yasu..." he said between clenched teeth. The other guy stopped laughing and turned his head to the red-haired. Tsuna could only watch as they start to argue about something...or someone.

"See! It was your carelessness that made Tsuna like that!" Junko said as he pointed his finger at Tsuna. "Hiiee!" Tsuna responded with his usual screeched. But the two gave no attention to this and continue on arguing Yasu placed his hand on his jaw, as if he was in deep thought. "Hey! I don't remember doing anything wrong" Yasu said. You could hear in his voice the doubt he had. "What?! Aren't you the one who told him that we're his real parents?!" he asked, quite furious. Tsuna gulped as he took in the meaning of those words. The way he said those words made Tsuna quite doubtful. "I-is it really true...? No way?! Th-that's i-impossi-" Tsuna's head ache as he tries to think of the possibilities. He felt his consciousness slowly fades away with it.

Junko pointed at himself and said, "I'm straight man!" That made Tsuna returns to the real world. But, that didn't solve anything. It only made the matter worst, and Tsuna was not prepared for any of it.

"What makes you think I meant those things, Junko?" Yasu said as he tilts his head, a gestured that means he's completely _clueless. _Junko clenched his fist and smacked him on the head again. "Itte! That hurts, Junko!" Yasu said as he massages his head. Junko let out a heavy sighed before returning his gaze on Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped as the glare of Junko bore into his inner soul. The seriousness in his eyes was something no one can ignore. He leaned close and took a closer look on Tsuna, their face were only inches apart. "Tsuna...you...really can't remember us?" he asked. Pain was clearly visible in his eyes. Tsuna felt guilty all of a sudden. "I...I..." Tsuna became speechless as he returns the gaze of Junko. "Wh-wh-" he was interrupted when Junko stood up and pointed his finger at Junko, his back facing Tsuna. Junko was startled at the sudden change.

"I knew it! Tsuna hit the ground so hard he had an amnesia!" he proclaimed, a little proud at his findings. "What?!" Yasu yelled as he realized what he just caused. He quickly got on his knees and bowed. "I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was beyond astonishment when the blue-eyed one suddenly bowed down and begun apologizing. 'No! He shouldn't apologize!' there was someone in his head that kept shouting this words. 'I didn't forget them, no! I did not!' there was another thought. "Wh-who are...them?" he asked himself. He didn't know why, but there was a part of his brain that kept blabbering something about these two. There was a lingering feeling inside him, saying as if he knew them, as if he met them before. Where and when?

All of a sudden, as if on cue, flashes of images were shown before his eyes. It was as if a part of his life was played in his head like a movie. His eyes grew as he remembers what had happened. "J-junko...kun..." Junko stopped his blabbering triumph as he heard Tsuna spoke his name, with familiarity in it. "Y-yasu...kun..." Yasu's head popped up from the ground. In an instant, they are both on each side of Tsuna. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" they both yelled.

But, Tsuna was still lost in his own mind.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make it...a little humorous...so if it didn't fit that genre, please PM or write it as a review...I tried my best to have make it a little funny and I'm not sure if I failed or not...Thanks for reading by the way!


End file.
